


Письмо

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Себастьян оставил Джиму письмо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364382) by [GameandWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf). 



> Разрешение запрошено.

_~~Босс~~ ~~Мориарти~~ Джим.  
Я не знаю, почему ты сделал это. Я не понимал и половину того, что ты делал. Но в конце концов, ты-то куда умнее меня. ~~Я мог часами слушать, как ты трепешься о числах.~~ Ты ведь был настоящим психом, а? Почти все, кому приходилось с тобой пересекаться, так думали. Я же думаю, ты был гением.  
Не знаю, зачем я это пишу. Не то чтобы ты когда-нибудь сможешь это прочесть. Этакая извращённая форма самотерапии, наверное. Вряд ли я смог бы поговорить с кем-то по душам. ~~Это получалось только с тобой.~~ Однако забавно было бы исповедаться психологу, как думаешь? "Мне нужно поговорить с кем-то о том, как мой чокнутый босс и иногда ~~любовник~~ партнёр по перепиху сунул себе в рот пушку, чтобы заставить ещё одного гения сброситься с крыши"  
Хотелось бы мне знать, зачем тебе понадобилось это, Джим. Он того не стоил. ~~Ничто не стоило того, чтобы потерять тебя.~~ Ты был несравненно лучше него. И как выяснилось, это ничего не значило. Шерлок, мать его за ногу, Холмс даже не мёртв. Даже не мёртв, чего не скажешь о тебе - и это чертовски неправильно. Я собираюсь всё исправить. Клянусь. Раз уж ты мёртв, то и он отправится следом за тобой. Я вырежу твоё имя на пуле и вгоню её ему промеж глаз. Я выслежу его, буду рвать на куски, пока он не взмолит о смерти. Заставлю заплатить за всё, что он сделал с тобой ~~, всё, что он сделал со мной.~~ Растерзаю его голыми руками, умоюсь его кровью, пока он будет лежать на полу и хрипеть, подыхая. Так или иначе, я убью его ради тебя, Джим.  
Не знаю, что я буду делать потом.  
Не знаю, что мне вообще делать ~~, если тебя нет рядом~~.  
~~Я потеряюсь без тебя.~~   
~~Ненавижу тебя за то, что бросил меня~~  
Ублюдок.  
Вот правда. Кажется, это было последнее, что я сказал тебе. Далеко не лучшее, что можно сказать напоследок ~~любовнику~~ ~~другу~~ начальнику, но вполне себе уместно, как думаешь? Я всегда тебя так называл. Такой вот своеобразный способ показать расположение, наверное. Вспомнить первый раз, когда я это сказал, ну и вид у тебя тогда был - типа, надо же, кто-то осмелился пойти тебе наперекор...  
Мне нравилось удивлять тебя.  
Не знаю, как заканчивают письма. Кто, блять, сейчас вообще пишет письма? Чёрт, я просто... думаю, это всё, что я хотел сказать.  
~~С любовью~~ ~~Искренне~~ ~~Навеки твой~~  
Прощай, Джим._

_СМ_

_P.S.  
~~Я думаю~~  
~~Я не сказал~~  
~~Чёрт побери~~  
~~Я никогда этого не говорил, но я люблю тебя~~  
Ты бы небось только посмеялся надо мной, скажи я это._

\--

Джим аккуратно складывает потёртое письмо и прячет в карман. Прошло три года с того, как он нашёл его, три года с тех пор, как он покинул Лондон. Возможно, думает он, пришло время вернуться.


End file.
